


Tiny WinterIron Things

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, some fem!tony, some idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tiny BuckyTony drabbles from Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	1. Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get everything transferred over from my tunglr, and I thought, "should I spread it out, not flood everything?"
> 
> But nah, I love y'all, happy valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the prompt but it was something about hiccups lol

Tony sits up, sheet falling loose around his waist. His hair is sticking up in every possible direction, strands of it stuck to his forehead as he rubs blearily at his eyes.

Bucky stays sprawled out on his back, watching, waiting, because he knows what comes next. Tony yawns and stretches both arms up above his head, muscles in his back pulling and flexing, and Bucky is still waiting, because any second now…

Tony lowers his arms with a happy little sigh, and then his entire body lurches with the force of a single loud hiccup. Bucky’s heart clenches almost painfully in his chest, his smile so wide it hurts and he is never going to get over that. Every morning, without fail, Tony will yawn and stretch and let out one single hiccup. It’s such a small, silly thing, such a tiny detail, but every morning Bucky falls a little more in love.

Tony finally turns to face him, still rubbing sleepily at one eye and smiling even as he says “stop staring at me, you creep.”

“Never,” Bucky says seriously, then rolls over to wrap both arms around Tony’s waist, press his face into Tony’s stomach. He’s never meant a single word more in his entire life.


	2. Bookshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fem!tony, bookstore au, strangers to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (vague non-powered AU)

Bucky doesn’t care what anyone says, he has a perfectly valid reason for coming to this bookshop every day. He just.... can’t think of it right this second. Or last night when Steve asked. Or two weeks ago when Sam had asked about it. Or even last month, when Natasha had given him that knowing smirk.

The point is that Bucky has a reason, okay, and it has nothing to do with the beautiful girl who works there part time. Because that would be creepy. And Bucky’s not a creep, he’s really not, he just... likes the way her face lights up when she’s unpacking the boxes and she finds something she’s excited about. And the way she laughs when Bucky makes a dumb pun as she’s ringing up the latest book he’ll never actually read.

So maybe they’ve never had a conversation that’s not customer-service based, but Bucky isn’t enough of a creep to ask someone out at work, when they’re being forced to be polite to him. No, much better to just come down here once a week and 'pine like a moron' as Steve likes to put it, but so many books that he's _this close_ to needing a new bookshelf.

Okay, he might, a little bit, be the tiniest bit creepy. He feels extra creepy when he flicks his eyes over the top of the book he's pretending to page through and the beautiful girl is staring right back at him with a wide smile.

“You know that your book is upside-down, right?” She asks, smile growing as Bucky fumbles and flails the book upright. Bucky is sure that his face must be bright red, and he's preparing himself to be formally un-invited to ever come back, but instead she just smiles wider and says "my name is Toni. You know, in case you ever planned on actually asking."

She continues grinning as Bucky fumbles over his words for a second, like somehow she _doesn't_ think he's a ridiculous creep. "I'm... Bucky," he finally manages, and his face is officially _on fire._

“Nice to finally meet you,” Toni says, hint of teasing in her voice, and Bucky is helpless to do anything but smile back.


	3. Soft Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this prompt too what am I doing with my life haha

Tony lets out a dramatic ‘oof’ when Bucky flops down on the couch, half on top of him, but wiggles until they fit together perfectly. “I’m in the middle of something,” Tony points out, waving his tablet a little even though Bucky definitely can’t see it.

“No one’s stoppin’ you,” Bucky points out, and Tony can hear his smile even though Bucky’s face is tucked securely into his neck.

“I mean, you are, a little bit,” Tony says, but he can’t really work up any proper annoyance. If he can just shift a little more… with a final little wiggle Tony manages to get his other arm free, wraps it around Bucky’s waist and rests his tablet against the well of Bucky’s ass so he can still see and poke at the screen. “I have outsmarted you, oh distractor of busy geniuses,” Tony declares grandly, poking at the screen a little more. The angle isn’t great, and Tony doesn’t actually need to finish these designs anytime soon, but it’s the point of the thing.

“I still feel like I’m the winner here,” Bucky says. He rubs his nose up the line of Tony’s throat before nuzzling in again, clinging tighter when Tony giggles at the tickle of his overgrown stubble.

“You’re like a cat,” Tony complains with exactly zero heat, slapping his tablet against Bucky’s ass lightly.

“And you’re warm,” Bucky says, nuzzles into his neck harder and Tony can feel Bucky’s smile against his skin even as he bursts out giggling and squirming again.


	4. The Proper Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knowing each other’s clothing/shoe sizes for WinterIron! Like one wants to buy a gift for the other and the worker asks "What size?" and he replies "this much" measuring with his hands ?

“Can I help you with something?” An overly-perky employee asks, popping up from nowhere, and Bucky has to resist the urge to run straight out of the stupid department store.

He does actually need help though, so Bucky swallows his panic and makes himself stay put. “Need a present,” he forces out, “for my boyfriend. Maybe a jacket?”

The employee’s bright smile doesn’t dim at Bucky’s rough tone and minimal words, she just chirps out “I can help with that! Right this way!”

Bucky considers running again when she turns to lead him somewhere, but then he thinks about the jacket Tony lost when their last date got interrupted by yet another alien invasion, and he follows.

“Do you know what size he wears?” The employee asks once they stop in front of an intimidating large wall of jackets. Her smile finally dims somewhat when Bucky just shakes his head, which is probably fair. How does he expect to buy his boyfriend a jacket when he doesn’t know what size he wears? How does Bucky not know what size Tony wears?

“He’s- "Bucky holds up one hand awkwardly- "this tall. Um, shoulders-” he raises his other hand to better demonstrate the width of Tony’s shoulders, and to the employee’s credit the metal arm doesn’t even phase her.

Bucky feels like an idiot, trying to describe Tony’s size to her, and the feeling only gets worse when she starts holding up guesses and all he can say is “too small” or “arms’re too long.” It’s all worth it though, because when Tony slips on the new leather jacket it fits perfectly, and Tony smiles up at him like somehow he’s the lucky one.


	5. Game Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of the prompts “Strip poker where they have to take a shot and either kiss or strip if they lose" and... something with an "us against the world" vibe ahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (vague non-powered AU)

“I’ve made a horrible mistake,” Bucky slurs out, squinting down at the cards in his hand. He swears he has more than he should, and he can’t tell if that one number is a six or an eight.

“You really, really have,” Tony says, and then laughs at him from across the small table.

“You’re counting cards,” Bucky accuses, squinting up at Tony instead. Tony, who is still infuriatingly fully dressed, with that big stupid gorgeous smile on his face.

“Of course I’m counting cards!” Tony laughs harder, and in the other room Sam snorts in his sleep.

“At least take your jacket off,” Bucky grumbles.

“Make me,” Tony replies, and wiggles his own cards at Bucky pointedly.

This really was a terrible idea. But Bucky was a little tipsy, and most of the party had already passed out in a pile in the living room, and he thought suggesting strip poker would be a great way to maybe see Tony naked without having to admit to his super embarrassing crush. Tony had been the one to suggest adding shots to the mix, and now Bucky is extra drunk and sitting at the kitchen table in just his jeans while Tony grins at him.

Except when they lay down their cards Tony crows with victory, and with a miserable groan Bucky wiggles out of his pants. At least he’s not wearing embarrassing novelty boxers today.

“Game over, you’re a ruthless card shark,” Bucky sighs, dropping his forehead to the table.

“Aw come one, you still have one layer left to lose,” Tony says, and when Bucky turns his head to look at him Tony grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’m not getting naked in Natasha’s apartment,” Bucky protests with a laugh, and tries to tell himself he’s not just imagining the way Tony is eyeing his shoulders.

“You’re no fun,” Tony pouts, and then smiles again, small and nervous. “Come on, one more hand. If you lose again… you have to kiss me.”

Bucky sits up so fast that the chair creaks and the room spins a little, and a couple of the cards stay stuck to his forehead. His heart lurches a little when Tony laughs again. “Okay,” Bucky says quickly, too quickly, plucking the cards off his face and scrambling to gather up the deck. His face is warm in a way that has nothing to do with the alcohol, but it’s worth it for the smile on Tony’s face.

Bucky wins the next hand. “You have got to be kidding me!” Bucky nearly screams, slamming his hands on the table so hard Tony has to make a quick grab for the bottle. Clint rolls off the couch with a grunt, but no one wakes up.

“Oh my god your face is priceless right now,” Tony laughs as he pours and downs his shot. Bucky is preparing to settle in for a good pout, because he absolutely doesn’t care about Tony’s jacket anymore, when Tony launches himself across the table to kiss him anyways.

-

“We’re drawing names out of a hat!” Sam declares.

“What, no! I want to be on Bucky’s team!” Tony pouts, leaning a little harder into Bucky’s side.

“No way,” Natasha says, shaking her head, “you’ve been inseparable since I caught you making out on my kitchen table. You two need to uncling.”

“We weren’t making out,” Bucky says, and it’s true, by the time anyone woke up they were just cuddling and giggling, completely unconcerned with the way they were hanging half off the tiny table. It just looked worse because Bucky had been mostly naked, because strip poker reasons.

“On my table,” Natasha repeats, fixing them with a glare, and they both shrink back a little.

“Picking names out of a hat will take forever,” Tony points out, “we’ll spend half the night finding paper and a hat and arguing about who gets to pick and our game night tournament will be cut short. And I’m not willing to accept that. So suck it up and embrace our disgustingness.”

There’s some more complaining, but Bucky gets to just sit back and watch while Tony masterfully talks everyone around. And halfway through the first game, Bucky gets to watch the horror dawning on everyone’s faces as they realize exactly how much trouble they’re in.

Natasha hadn’t even been wrong, is the thing. They have spent nearly every waking moment together the past couple weeks. Bucky keeps waiting for Tony to get sick of him, he’s constantly on the lookout for signs that Tony needs space, but Tony seems perfectly content to stay stuck to his side. Bucky is just starting to think that it’s been long enough that maybe this isn’t a dream after all.

They win every game. It’s like they can read each other’s minds, because after so much time together recently they basically can. And that’s not even counting all the time they spent hanging out before they got together.

Charades is a joke, and they only give clues in inside jokes just to be extra obnoxious about it. When everyone else gets sick of it and demands a game change, Bucky and Tony secretly team up against Steve until he throws his UNO cards in the air and stomps out of the room with a huff. After an ill-advised couple rounds of Monopoly and a short lived game of twister, Bucky and Tony are officially kicked out of game night.

It’s hard to tell if it’s the near cheating that gets them kicked out, or because they refuse to stop being disgustingly sappy, but either way Bucky can’t bring himself to be too upset about it. They head for Tony’s apartment without a word of discussion, his arm thrown over Tony’s shoulders and Tony’s arm around his waist.

“Me and you,” Tony says, grinning up at him brightly, “we’re gonna rule the world one day.”

“The whole world, huh?” Bucky asks, helplessly returning his smile, “sounds like a lot of work.”

“Yeah,” Tony admits, “but on the upside, we get to make out the whole time.”

“Well in that case,” Bucky says with a roll of his eyes and another laugh. He pulls Tony to a stop and then pulls him into a kiss, standing in the middle of the sidewalk under the streetlights and smiling against Tony’s lips. The two of them against the world, huh? Bucky likes the sound of that, thinks he could stand to do it for the rest of his life.


	6. Steal My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: buckytoni + steal my girl by one direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (vague non-powered AU)

Bucky can tell the second Toni walks into the coffee shop. It’s nothing as dramatic as a hush falling over the place and everyone spinning to stare, but he can still tell. A couple conversations drop away, a couple heads turn, and Bucky even hears a quiet ‘damn’.

And yeah okay fine, he’s a little bit pissed. Every time they go damn near anywhere people stare, and they whisper, and a couple especially brave idiots even try to flirt, and it takes everything Bucky has not to lose his shit. Because he doesn’t want to be that jealous, possessive asshole, always snapping at anyone who such much as glances at his girl, but oh sometimes he really feels like it and it’s all he can do to shove it way, way deep down where hopefully Toni won’t notice.

But Bucky has had a horrible day so far, and he’s already in a bad mood, and when the guys at the table next to his start each nudging each other and full on pointing he’s officially ready to bite heads off. He turns, hoping that somehow Toni hasn’t spotted him yet, that he’ll be able to bash some skulls before she does.

Toni has absolutely already spotted him, and her face lights up when their eyes meet. She starts walking faster, moving gracefully between the tables and not even noticing all the eyes on her, on the way her legs looked wrapped up perfectly in those jeans. She only has eyes for Bucky and all the anger bleeds right out of him.

Because no one else knows there’s steel toes in her boots, after Bucky finally convinced her she really should take more precautions when she’s in the workshop. And no one can see the hidden strength in her shoulders, not with the way she’s practically swimming in Bucky’s jacket.

“Hey sweetheart,” she greets, big smile on her face and Bucky knows his answering smile is horribly sappy. He really doesn’t care. “Is that for me?” She asks, pointing at the second cup on the table.

“Exactly the way you like it,” Bucky confirms, nudging the cup a little closer to the empty chair.

“Yay,” Toni cheers and drops herself directly into his lap instead, wrapping one arm around his shoulders while she paws for her coffee with the other. Bucky just hold her close, and he knows he was angry a second ago but he can’t for the life of him remember why. All he cares about is Toni.


	7. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tracing each other’s faces in the early morning light. (Whoops, only got half of it haha)

Bucky always wakes up first. That’s a given at this point, he doesn’t need much sleep these days anyways and Tony tends to stay up until he’s literally falling asleep on his feet, which leads to him sleeping like the dead more often than not.

When Bucky actually manages to sleep in, blinking at the clock to see that it’s almost noon, he’s still a little bit surprised to find that Tony is fast asleep beside him. The room is brightly lit, sunlight pouring in through the large windows and highlighting every individual eyelash as Tony’s eyelids flutter slightly.

Slowly, unable to help himself, Bucky reaches out to gently drag his thumb down the curve of Tony’s cheek, over the line of his jaw. Tony still doesn’t do more than twitch, and Bucky smiles as he moves on to tracing the smile lines around Tony’s eyes, the worry lines on his forehead.

Bucky knows that all too soon he’ll have to gently shake Tony awake and they’ll have to get up, go see what disaster is waiting for them next, but with any luck Bucky will find himself right here tomorrow morning, too. With a whole lot of luck, he can spend every morning like this, for the rest of his life.


End file.
